Soft-hearted Devil
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: AU: Set during the time Orihime is held by Aizen. Aizen's most powerful Espada is placed in charge of Orihime, what happens when the hollow falls in love with her? Is this bad or good?


Disclaimer: I do not own this show.

A/N It is an odd idea I thought up watching the Lust Arch. Don't know why. There's no real plot an it's just a oneshot, but after all that sadness… I was like… Hime needs some love. side note, hollow has shaggy hair like Ichigo after his training... mmm. Because I can. That's why. lol. Originally I had this titled as Standing Under The Moon, but it didn't feel right. So I picked out this. And I forgot to mention something. I thought I did, but I came back and checked it it wasn't in. So...

Dedicated to TheWhiteButterfly. :)

Rated M for language and some sexual content.

XxXxX

The gray walls of her prison was all she saw, she stared up at the moon through the bars. If she could run away, run away and stop making trouble for everyone… she would go to the moon. It seemed like a peaceful place, far away from worry and fear.

She held her hands over her heart as it ached. She had come here willingly… she did not regret it. She did this for her friends. There was no reason to regret it.

The door slammed open and her tortures stepped in, Menoly and Loly. Menoly smirked and grabbed Orihime by the hair, while Loly stood there twiddling hands nervously.

"Menoly… you know we shouldn't be in here." Loly began.

"Shut it." Menoly ordered, and Orihime winced as she was thrown to the ground harshly. "I am going to tear her to pieces before I'm finished."

"That so?" A voice asked, the sound of footsteps coming into the room. Loly backed up quickly and held hands up in the air.

"Tch. What are you doing here, Mr. Cero Espada? Don't you have better things to do? Like serving Aizen-sama for instance." Menoly scoffed, but she wouldn't reveal the hint of fear at seeing him crack his sadistic grin. His trademark grin.

"Are you playing with the human?" The cero Espada asked, stepping forward and watching the human with predatory eyes.

The look he gave her made Orihime shiver. His eyes were entirely chaotic, filled to the brim with golden madness in a sea of ebony. His grin revealed sharpened canines and she wondered if he planned to rip her apart like a wild dog with the way he looked at her, but she suddenly got the feeling that wasn't at all what he wanted. It was something else she was too afraid to name.

"What you want to fuck her?" Menoly asked and scoffed. His eyes shot up to her and he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall and chocking her.

"Get the fuck out." He ordered, not sitting still to be spoken to so lightly. "Unless you want the walls painted with the fine red liquid yer keeping inside of ya'?"

He dropped her and the girl scrambled to her feet, Loly grabbed her arm and urged her out quickly. She didn't protest and soon the door shut behind them.

"Mmmm…" He growled lowly, leaning his head to once side and popping his neck, then the other side and doing the same. Those eyes slowly made their way over to her. She backed up until her back hit the wall, but he stepped in front of her and kneeled, gripping her chin to force her to look into his eyes.

She swallowed hard at those eyes. He leaned forward and put his lips to her ear.

"I bet… that sweet little soul of yours would taste absolutely delicious." His hands slid beneath the upper part of the uniform, caressing the skin of her belly and then sliding around to the back. "Ah." He exhaled sharply and she shivered as his warm breath washed over her. "You would be so fun to taint…"

"D-don't…" She begged trying to escape, but with her back to the wall she had nowhere to go. His hands were still on her skin, every touch, every caress sending a chill down her spine.

"D-don't WHAT?!" He mocked her harshly, before pressing her down onto the cold floor and stretching his body out along hers. "Huh? Don't what?"

"Please… don't… do this to me. Please…" Orihime asked, feeling the tears prick at the corner of her eyes. This torture was far worse then what the other two would have put her through. She didn't know if she could stand it.

"Ohh? Did she scare you?" He asked, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. His words seemed so gentle compared to a moment ago. "I just want to play with you… just for a little bit…"

She reached up to grab his hand, trying to push it away, but he wouldn't have it. It seemed like trying to move a giant bolder. She couldn't budge his hand in the least. He leaned down against her again, brushing his lips along her throat, just barely.

"Shhhh…" He hushed, running his fingers across her sides. She felt his warm wet tongue run along her skin and she winced. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Not at all. It wasn't. He huffed out a warm puff of breath and she shivered again, pressing her hands against his chest to try and pushed him back. It was also useless. He wasn't moving and she couldn't stop him.

She felt so… useless. So weak, and could never seem to do anything, she couldn't fight. She was no good for anything, maybe she deserved this she thought.

Feeling all the fight leave her, the hollow pulled back from her, staring down into her conflicted eyes. She didn't seem to care. She had given up.

"That's no fun." He stated.

"What… do you… mph!" She was cut off as his lips were on hers, his tongue pushed past her lips and she whimpered at the burning passion he put into the kiss. Minutes ticked by, before he pulled away and sat up on his knees.

He stared at her below him, before pulling her up against him and moving her over to the bed in the room where he dropped her.

"Yer not very fun… I said I wanted to play…" He stated, reaching up and dragging his fingers through her hair, feeling it between his fingers. "You don't want to play with me?"

Playing? Was that really how he saw this? As a game? Of course, he was a hollow he wasn't a human and he didn't understand that to humans something like this wasn't a game.

"It isn't… a game." She tried, inching back on the bed, but he just moved closer. "Q-quit."

"Don't tell me what to do. It's pissin' me off." He growled.

"Now, now… Kamen… what do you think you're doing?" Came the voice of Aizen from the door and the hollow slowly glanced up.

"I'm playing… go away." He snarled darkly.

"I have a job for you." Aizen told him and the hollow perked up.

"Do I get to kill things?"

"Yes, you get to kill things. And when you get back… we'll discuss… whatever it is you were doing here with the girl." He said slowly, waving a hand in the air as the hollow jumped up and headed out the door slowly.

Aizen held a look that showed he wasn't happy. The look he held made her feel uneasy and nervous and when she continued in silence he left the room and she was left alone again, feeling uncomfortable even after they were gone.

XxXxX

She sat alone in the room for days, even though it seemed like weeks. The door opened and she looked up to find the Cero Espada, he was beat up badly. Bruised and bloodied from whatever he had been through while he had been doing Aizen's bidding.

He slowly lowered himself into a seated position against the wall and watched her, golden eyes flickering in the moonlight. She shivered slightly at being scrutinized under such an intense, yet insanity filled gaze.

Why was he looking at her like that? Was he really planning to-

"Why are you here?" His voice cut through her thoughts like a knife through butter.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, folding her hands together over her heart, as if to protect her even though he wasn't really being too threatening. At least not at the moment he wasn't.

"Why did you come here? To this place… it isn't for humans."

She didn't answer and he didn't push her to answer. The room went back to being completely silent and she wondered why he was just sitting there. All night… he sat there.

XxXxX

For the next week, he did the same thing. Every night, he sat in her room on the floor in the dark corner, he never spoke, never said a single word. He only watched her silently, eyes glinting in the light like those of a wolf.

In the darkness, he thought about his conversation with Aizen that morning. He scowled a bit, how dare that condescending bastard order him around and tell him what he could and couldn't have.

_"I want the girl." The hollow stated lowly, glaring at him from across the room._

"I am afraid that you cannot have her." Aizen informed him, not entirely paying attention to him as he read over some papers and plans at his desk.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she is needed for my plans." Aizen said, setting down the papers and folding his hands together over the desk. "Do not make me tell you again. Go. You have work to do."

His clenched his fists in anger. It still pissed him off. He cackled quietly, one of these days… one of these days. It was only a matter of time.

Slowly, very slowly he got up and approached her, she had fallen asleep. He tilted his head to one side, he curiously watched her shift in her sleep. He reached down and brushed his knuckles along her cheek gently, before reached lower and pulling the blankets up around her. He stayed for a few moments longer, before stepping out of the room.

Once he was gone Orihime peeked an eye open. She touched the blanket where he had touched it only moments ago.

_Maybe he isn't bad after all…_

It was her last thought before she curled into the blanket and fell asleep.

XxXxX

"You're pretty." Those words from his mouth shocked her into a stunned silence. How could a hollow even think such a thing? Shouldn't he want to destroy everything?

He didn't have a reason to speak those words, he just did it. Just said it out of the blue for no apparent reason and as he said it he picked at the edge of his uniform nonchalantly. He paused and glanced up at her then, as if he wanted a reply.

She had none to give him, but as she looked at him, she could see past the pools of ebony and gold and find the hint of insecurity. The part he wanted to hide. His weakness.

"Thank you…"

He tilted his head to the side at her words, he carefully, very carefully got up from his spot on the floor and kneed up onto the bed. He gasped quietly as he set a hand down on either side of her. His eyes were terrifying to look into as they stared at her, yet at the same time she really couldn't look away.

"I'll take you away from this place…" He said slowly. "Will you let me take you away from here?"

"Where would I go?"

"Let me worry about that. You'll let me?" His question made her stare silently at him in confusion, before she set a hand on his chest to push him back a bit.

"You're not like other hollows are you? Or the Arrancars either? What are you?" She asked. It was his turn to be confused.

"Dead." He shrugged, it wasn't like he had an answer for her. He didn't even have one for himself, how could he possibly have one for her.

"I can't leave here… my friend…"

"Are coming here to save you anyway." He cut her off quickly. "Come with me…"

"I can't…" She told him quietly. He brushed his fingers along her cheek gently, she could see something flicker in his eyes before he hid it.

"I'll make sure you're free somehow." He promised firmly. He was taken aback by her tearful smile as she cried softly. She took his face in-between her hands and kissed him gently, it wasn't like they hadn't before. He had one it on more then one occasion.

"Thank you for being so kind, but… nobody can help me." She whispered quietly and he looked down. There was silence before he got up and stormed out of the room.

XxXxX

Another day of silence and the two sat alone together, it was slightly awkward after the other day with what had happened between them.

"Are you upset?" She asked quietly and he shook his head.

"No." He replied and she wasn't so sure it was the truth. "Just thinking how much of a dick Aizen is."

There was a moment of silence, before they both burst out laugh. For some reason it was one of the funniest things either of them had ever heard.

It took awhile, but their laughter had died down. After a few moments, this time it was her that went to him. She got up and kneeled in front of him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you want to get me out of here so badly?"

"Why do you need to ask?" More silence, before he sighed. "I want you to smile a smile that isn't fake or filled with sadness."

"But why?"

"Because… you're not like anyone else. You're the sweetest, most kindhearted girl… I have ever seen or even heard of. You deserve to be happy." She looked down at his words and set her hands in her lap, he quickly set his hands over hers. "I want to see you happy."

"What did you have in mind then?" She asked him and he looked up suddenly.

"You'll leave this place with me then?" He watched her cautiously as she nodded a little bit and he smiled, a large grin that was different from his other smiles. She set her hand on his cheek and offered him a smile, he set his hand over hers, eyes showing something other then inanity for once. An for once… she wasn't afraid anymore.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless


End file.
